Soul in blood
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: hola! he vuelto x3! jeje ahora les traigo una historia de SE y HOTD *O* mis dos animes favoritos! aviso! habrá contenido fuerte, -w- mucho gore y esas cosas, si no tienes capacidad de soportar o no has visto ninguna de los animes por favor abstente de leer -w- solo eso, disfruten!


Hola gente bonita y fea también :B! He vuelto! X3! Y esta vez traigo una historia con mis dos animes favoritos in the Word *O* HOTD y Soul eater! *-* disfruten!

Solamente se escuchaba el suave sonido del viento mecer las ramas de los arboles, avanzaban con cuidado, de no ser oídos por su enemiga, una bruja muy poderosa buscada por shibusen, avanzaron, ya cada vez más cerca

¿?:Que tan lejos esta Blair? –pregunto una rubia de contextura delgada, sin busto que detallase su femenino ser, con una guadaña roja y negra en manos, de coletas de un rubio cenizo y ojos de un extraño tono jade

Blair:..Cerca..- se denotaba en la voz de la gata de pelaje morado un odio profundo, lo que obviaba aun mas con su odio y desprecio reflejados en sus ojos ámbar, su mueca seria y enfurecida enmarcaba lo seria de la situación para todos

¿?:hay que tener mucho cuidado, mi shichue nos advirtió sobre el poder de la bruja- dijo un chico de cabellos negros con tres curiosas líneas en el cabello a un lado de su cabeza, vestido elegantemente con un traje "simétrico" en sus manos dos armas gemelas, Elizabeth y patricia Thompson

¿?:Eso ya lo sé rayitas no tienes por qué repetirlo –reclamo un joven de cabellos puntiagudos de un tono celeste, musculoso, de baja altura y en sus manos una espada japonesa, su arma y mejor amiga, tsubaki

Tsubaki: chicos no peleen, concentrémonos en la misión…-les dijo en un tono casi maternal a ambos que ya parecía que se iban a lanzar a golpes otra vez, volvieron a avanzar, sigilosos, 8 chicos en total si contábamos las armas, dos o tres años abran pasado desde la derrota del kishin, no mucho había cambiado entre ellos, físicos….pues…una que otra chica si de los chicos igual, mas solo eso

¿?: Siento su presencia muy cerc-ca..-dijo en un leve tartamudeo una chica de hermoso y largo cabello entre roa y lila y de hermosos ojos azules, con una espada con una pequeña boca rojiza en ella, de contextura bien proporcionada y dotada, no muy alta claro, de aspecto sumamente frágil, pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su apariencia

Blair: lo sé….-contesto la gata, de pronto paró en seco entre sorprendida y furiosa- la he perdido!

¿?: Me buscabais mocosos? –se escucho una voz algo chillona y tétrica, los arboles que en ese momento cubrían a los chicos desaparecieron quedando los 4 técnicos y la gata a la vista, una mujer de unos 30 o 40 años les mira desde arriba, con una sonrisa entre burlona y sádica, la gata gruño molesta, casi iracunda- tantos siglos que no te veía, querida Blair, aun sigues con vida gata de vida barata? Ha! Aun recuerdo el día en que..-la gata la interrumpió con un grito cargado de ira

Blair: no lo digas! Y aun sigo aquí..Y esta vez me encargare de matarte con mis propias manos- se denotaba el tono sádico y furioso de la gata

Maka: hemos venido a cazarte en nombre de shinigami-sama, bruja de dimensiones y próxima kishin….

Blair:..Te destruiré…kokoa!

Kokoa: jajaja! No me hagan reír! Unos niñitos como ustedes vencerme? Jajá! Pues bueno, aquí les espero –se burla mientras se sienta en el aire y hace aparecer una taza de café calmadamente, provocando la ira de cierto chico ególatra*

Black Star: ja veras! Pateare tu trasero! –grito el ninja lanzándose contra la bruja la cual solo sonrió, Blair se dio cuenta-

Blair: Black Star! Cuidado! –le grito, demasiado tarde, un dragón extraño y deforme se le lanzo encima, el joven esquivo con mucha suerte, un segundo más tarde y el dragón le hubiese cortado la cabeza de un mordisco

Maka: black Star estas bien? –pregunto algo asustada mientras que el drago se acomodaba apara atacar otra vez, parecía muerto, con su cuerpo desarmándose a pedazos, largo sin alas, con gruesas y puntiagudas garras y unos dientes que podrían matar a un elefante de un solo mordisco y ojos que deseaban sentir y probar la carne y sangre humana

Kokoa: les presento a mi mascota, dudo que sobrevivan, así que les recomiendo rendirse ahora y entregarme sus almas sin dolor, o bueno, no mucho claro *sonrió otra vez sádicamente, Blair ya estaba que se le tiraba a matarla, pero no podía, no en su forma verdadera, si la veía en su otra forma, sabría como se veía e iría otra vez tras ella

Black: ya verás! Tu pequeño gusano no lograra ganarme, porque YO SOY EL GRAN ORE-SAMA! Y SOY EL MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS DIOSES!-empezó con su parloteo típico, el dragón se lanzo al ataque, dirigiéndose directamente al chico estrella, aprovechando su distracción, los chicos apenas y lograron darse cuenta, kid disparo, dándole en un ojo al dragón que se distrajo y Black se salvo, Maka dio un salto, haciendo girar a Soul en sus manos, lanzado su primer ataque, el dragón esquivo y golpeo con fuerza a la chica mandándola a volar cerca de allí, sonó el eco de su cuerpo caer, el grito de sus amigos, el dragón e acercaba peligrosamente a la casi inconsciente Maka

Blair: cañón halloween! –dio en el blanco, ahora el dragón se lanzo contra la gata, Blair se paralizo, su miedo volvía a carcomerla desde dentro, nadie podría salvarla de su muerte, cerró los ojos, mas no sintió los dientes de su enemigo desgarrarle la piel, los abrió, encontrándose a un chico de anteojos, calvo

Blair: ox! – la gata jamás se alegro tanto de ver al chico, allí, llegando de refuerzo, estaban Kim, ox, Justin y Hero, ellos habían detenido el ataque de la bruja, el dragón se levanto luego del golpe, algo aturdido ante la corriente eléctrica de la lanza de ox, gruño molesto, mostrando sus dientes, kokoa solo les miraba divertida, el dragón ataco, esta vez a Kim, ox volvió a electrocutarlo, kid aprovecho y disparo, dándole en el otro ojo, reventándolo, salpicando la "sangre", el dragón chillo molesto, estaba ciego, atacaron juntos, combinando ataques, al final, Maka, junto con Chrona y Black, despedazaron al dragón en grandes pedazos, la bruja chillo molesta, acababan de matar a su mascota!

Kokoa: pagaran pro esto malditos mocosos! Se arrepentirán! –les grito la bruja moviendo sus manos extrañamente, Blair reconoció el movimiento, pero antes de que pudiese advertirles lo que venía, el chico estrella s lanzo contra la bruja

Black: eso ya lo veremos!-grito lanzándose contra la bruja que solo sonrió sádicamente, Blair se asusto

Blair: Black Star no! –mas fue tarde, un rayo de la bruja le hizo desaparecer a él y a su arma en el aire sin dejar rastro, su alma y la de tsubaki habían desaparecido, todos quedaron perplejos, la bruja, iracunda y sádica, disparo a Kim, ahora siendo ambas, técnico y arma las que desaparecieron, ox iba a gritar, mas él fue el que siguió, kid le disparo a la bruja, la hirió en el brazo, esta enfureció mas y le disparo a kid, mas el joven shinigami soltó sus armas a tiempo

Liz: kid! –la bruja ahora le dio a Justin y Hero que trataron de atacarla, Liz se transformo en arma y patty disparo a diestra y siniestra lo más rápido que podía, hirió a la bruja esta le disparo y ambas desaparecieron, ragnarok dio un grito que aturdió a la bruja, Chrona fue la siguiente, al final solo quedando Maka

Maka: Blair corre! Avísale a shinigami-sama! –fue lo único que logro decir antes de lanzarse a batalla, Blair asintió, sintiéndose basura al huir así, se subió en una de sus calabazas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, Maka duro un rato, pero luego Soul y ella desaparecieron igual

Kokoa: dudo que sobrevivan, aff..Malditos mocosos, será mejor irme ya…espero y sufran…. –sonrió e hizo desaparecer los restos de su dragón y ella ahora desapareció

Lentamente despertó, adolorido, se sentó, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de salón tal vez, ni idea, se levanto y confirmo que estaba en un baño, se miro

Soul: demonios…esto no es cool….-se dijo a si mismo antes de salir, mas al dar un paso sintió algo blando, miro hacia abajo, una chica de cabellos rosas estaba desmayada en el piso- Chrona! –se alarmo, la ojiazul lentamente despertó y miro a su alrededor confundida y asustada

Chrona: dónde estamos?

Soul: no lo sé…anda levántate y averigüemos que es este lugar…-le ayudo a levantarse, y ambos salieron del baño, pero, al salir, ambos notaron que estaban en una escuela

Chrona:..Dónde estamos?...-se pregunto la pelirrosa, mas una explosión los saco de sus pensamientos, miraron por la ventana del pasillo….lo que vieron los horrorizo….gente….personas…personas comiendo personas!

Soul:….que mierda es este lugar?...


End file.
